


Hurt/Limp Sam Winchester

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apologies, F/F, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Sick Sam Winchester, Unconsciousness, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: Lengths will vary to a few hundred words to a few thousand.These are one shots of Sam Winchester being hurt (especially if dean, john are being mean to him)





	1. Ice Cold

"Come on Sam, you need to get up, dad wants us to start training by 5:30" Dean said, being increasingly annoyed because 17 sammy was not listening and was still dead to the world in bed by the time dean came to get him up, the third time. 

The fourth time however, dean retrieved a glass of ice cold water and dumped it on the un-moving lump on the bed. "Rise AND Shine, sammy!" Sam immediately sputtered, and jumped at of bed at lightning speed. "DEAN, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Sam exclaimed, attempting to dry himself off all the while glaring at dean. 

Dean smirked "yeah, well when did you decide to go into a coma?" Sam rolled his eyes "When we had to stay up til 2 in the fucking morning for training, and it's warm in here" Sam retorted, pointing at the fan forced heater that sat in the corner of their shared room. "Whatever, be dressed and ready in five" Dean hollered as he ran downstairs to finish cooking their breakfast. 

Their dad had finally come to his senses and stocked the fridge and cupboards with tons of food, Dean was extremely happy, because there had been some times where there was literally nothing but peanut butter, and they both were losing weight. 

"There you are, took you long enough, sam, jesus" Dean sighed as sam finally came downstairs and quickly ate his breakfast. As he watched sam, he cocked his head to the side, partially from curiosity, amusement and just a little bit of concerned. "Dude is that thermal to small for you?" Sam nodded "Yeah it's really tight, and we should wait, until it's at least 40 degrees to start training" Sam proposed.

"Nope! No can do, nice try though, you're lucky i'm nice, dad wanted us to start training at half past five, but you made us late" Dean declared, pointing his finger at sam. 

"come on, we need to start" dean announced as the boys step out in the cold december air. "Dean it's coldddd" Sam said before shivering slightly, Dean pushed him to the trail "Well you aren't moving around of course you're gonna be fucking cold, sam, now come on we are going on a run and you better not fall behind" Dean broke off in a run and Sam huffed angrily.

An hour later, dean realized sam had fallen behind, even though he told him not to. Dean shook his head, he knew that he dad was going to question whether sam kept up with him, and even if he tried to lie, his father always knew when he was not telling the truth. As Dean started running around, a sudden feeling of dread and fear crept up on him, as he advanced down the trailer. 

A few yards later, he came across sam, who was knocked out, shivering and ice cold. "SHIT. SAM!" dean exclaimed as he grabbed at sam, no wonder the kid was so cold, he thermal was so small, it wouldn't even zip up, and the flimsy hoodie that sam had on did very little to protect him from the bitter air. HE had noticed that sam's jacket was too small earlier in the morning, he even teased him a bit about it. 

"Sammy, i am so sorry, i got cha, ssh it's okay" Dean's arms went underneath his freakishly long legs and his back, before lifting sam. Sam's face turned into dean's jacket, seeking warmth even though he wasn't in the slight bit of conscious, dean felt wetness and wanted to think it was from the flurries and not from tears. 

Three minutes later he finally had sam in warm clothes, and he was holding the space heater over his legs, hands and feet, trying to keep his body from becoming hypothermic. "I'll make it up to you, i swear, sammy" man did he have a lot of explaining to do when his dad came home. 

 


	2. fake it til you make it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is injured on a hunt, but with bobby and dean furious with him for letting lucifer out of the cage, he decides not to tell them. Feeling negelected, he decides to patch himself up, not even making it to the six stitch before passing out. Cue Guilty/Protective Dean/Bobby. Angst with some fluff towards the end.

Dean didn't want to hunt with him, bobby didn't want him around. He can't really tell them about the two nine inch gashes on his stomach, he really did not want to see their reaction. He imagined...

_"wow, sammy-" Dean laughs with bobby, pointing accusingly at his wounds. "can't even do a hunt, right" Bobby decided to chime in on the whole ganging up on sam winchester party. "wouldn't be the first thing the boy screwed up-" he said, referencing to the time he let lucifer out of the cage. "probably wouldn't be the last. And boy you better not get so much as a drop of blood on that floor" Bobby's eyes burned holes in sam as sammy nodded sadly._

Sam shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the conversation that just played out in his head. Sneaking into the kitchen, only just peeking his head around he saw dean and bobby, laughing, near the stove, seemingly cooking something. Maybe chili, he could really use a cup, but he felt unwelcomed and he actually needed to patch himself up before deciding to eat or drink anything. 

As sam searched for the first aid kit, the one with all the good stuff, he accidentally dropped something, he couldn't remember what it was, but it caused bobby to holler for the kitchen "BOY YOU BETTER NOT BE BREAKING ANYTHING IN THERE" Sam tried not to flinch but could not hold with back when dean said, very clearly and loudly enough for sam to hear "He already done enough in the pass few weeks" this caused bobby to laugh out loud. A lone tear slid down his right cheek and drop to the floor with a silent splash. 

Sam found it quickly, slunk upstairs, entered the bathroom, locked the door, and got to work. 

* * *

Sam had made any noise in a few hours, so dean, knowing that he was in the house, was just a little worried. "Hey, bobby, have you seen or heard from sam, he's been really quiet for the past few hours" he noted that the last time they heard anything from sam was when he dropped something and bobby yelled from the kitchen at sam, and that was around five thirty, it was nine now. 

"Sam!" Bobby yelled, partially from anger and partially from concern. Then as he was about to call sam again, he sighed as realization dawned "do you think he may have taken off, i mean, we have been pretty damn hard on the kid ever since he released lucifer from the cage" Dean's face fell immediately, "shit... i can't believe i did that, cause i was actually the one who broke the first seal, not all of this is sammy's fault, call him bobby, we gotta find him and make things right."

Bobby nodded, wincing as a train of guilt hit him, and he pulled out his phone and sped dialed sam. After a few moments, dean swore he heard a light ringing of a phone, and then he realized that sammy was still here. 

What if he was hurt, by a hunt, or... what if sammy hurt himself. 

Those thoughts were all it took for dean to take off and race towards the stairs, taking them three at time, one he reached the top, he called out "SAMMY". Not getting a response he decided to check all rooms, the last one he did not check was the bathroom, holding his breathe he tried to open the door, but to his dismay, it was locked. HE knew instantly that sam was in there, he just really hoped sam was okay, and not bleeding out, fearing that dean and bobby hate him. 

"Bobby! The door's locked, i know without shadow of a doubt that sam is in there" Dean called out but once bobby reached him, he knew something was really wrong. "The first aid kit that was sitting on the coffee table, it's gone" 

"Shit! sammy! Sam open the damn door" Dean swung his full body weight and surprisingly, it busted open. Dean frantically entered and was stopped dead in his tracks. Sam was wedge between the tub and the toilet, the smell of blood and vomit overwhelming. There was a sewing needle in sam's lax hand, and the gash only had six of the 12 stitches that were required, dean felt like he was going to fucking cry. 

"Bobby, we, we gotta make it up to sam, but first we gotta patch him up." Dean pulled sam to him, sam's head immediately falling and lolling against dean's shoulder. As dean and bobby probed and prodded the gashes on sam's stomach, he twitched slightly and whimpered. That sound broke their heart. "ssh, it's okay, you're alight, we got cha, sammy" Dean took position on the right side of sam's body and bobby did the same on the left side and begin their journey to the boy's room. 

With sam being dead weight, it was a little hard to get him from the bathroom to the bed, without dropping him. As soon as they had him on th bed, bobby volunteered to go retrieve the supplies from the bathroom, and bring sam up a cup of chili, and some ginger ale, to help aid him if his stomach is upset with he wakes up. When he got back his heart broke and warmed at the sight. "I don't hate you, i could never, sammy" Dean whispered, before grabbing a hold of sam's hand. Sam coughed slightly and opened his eyes. "Dean, i-"

"No, sam, you do not need to apologize, we should. we have been way too hard on you lately, i am so so sorry. You probably think we hate you or do not want you around, but that is completely false. we love you so much sammy" Bobby smiled sadly, and softly, before going to sam's side. 

"now you better eat this chili i made" Bobby joked as dean finished the last few stitches. 

 


	3. strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "woah since when have you been allergic to strawberries?" 
> 
> "hmm i don't know. maybe since fucking birth"

john was absent in sam and dean's life but he sure was gone a good portion of the time. because of that he had the tendency to forget things (big and small) about the two boys

like the time he forgot to get them their annual winter coat and dean got the flu a few days after. cue for sam to catch it the day dean went back to school.

oh and let's not forget when he forgot that sam was allergic to strawberries but thank god dean always has an epi pen on him

* * *

 

John had not been such a easy person to get emotional but it was valentines day so he made a special breakfast for his two boys.

Homemade strawberry pancakes and their choose of drinks. sam chose almond milk while dean downed a glass of tasty orange juice. 

unbeknownst to sam,there were actual strawberry bits in the pancake but it was in small amounts. 

After they were done eating and watching a bit of television john demanded that they go and practice sparing for the new upcoming hunt. it wasn't anything to big but he never wanted to take chances.

dean being 22 was a bit stronger than Sam and was able to pin him down. as Sam fought to get from underneath dean, he felt a tickle in his throat. coughing once, he realized it only made it worse

"de- dean got off. something's wrong" sam's voice had a faint rasp to it. dean chuckled "nah, you ain't getting out of this one too easily" 

sam uselessly tried to push dean off of him but soon he felt as if he couldn't get a deep breath in. dean loosened up a bit when he noticed sam was a bit flushed. "sammy? youre pale as fuck are you okay" 

usually sam would have laughed but he was starting to get a bit dizzy. what he wanted to say was  _does it look like I am_ fucking _okay. i'm trying to tell you that the pancakes dad had strawberry bits in them. help me you nitwit but with the limited air he had he settled with "no. breakfast- h-had strawberries in 'em. de"_

_Immediately dean shot up and pulled sam to his feet, not liking the way sam was unsteady and slurring his words. he pulled sam to the couch and gently pushed him unto it. wordlessly, he snatched the epi pen, and began  upcapping it. dean picked up his speed significantly when sam's eyes began rolling back into their sockets and the hand that was around dean's waist started to go slack._

_"hold on. this is gonna suck. but don't worry. I got cha" dean whispered comforting words into sam's ear as he pushed the medication into the centre of sam's thigh. "jesus christ" dean breathed as the symptoms of sam's allergic reaction slowly but surely began to fade._

_both him and sam jumped slightly when they heard their father's voice. "What the hell happened here" john exclaimed, eyes tracking from the medication, then to the boys and back at the medication._

_"al- allergic. s-strawberries" sam said,but stopped after he began to get out of breath again "easy there tiger" dean soothed as he ran his fingers through the milk chocolate locks of his little brother's head._

_"woah since when have you been allergic to strawberries?"_

_by that time Sam had mostly regained his strength back, though he was still feeling a bit lightheaded and woozy. he had expected that; he could have fucking died._

_"hmm i don't know, maybe since fucking birth"_


	4. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the aftermath of lucifer rising (4x22), Sam has a major panic attack. Dean, even though he is a little pissed, he has to calm him down, before he loses consciousness.

_You let Lucifer out of his cage, dean is never going to trust you now._ The single most thought in his mind was replaying over and over, taunting him. It was reminding him about how his chance for rebuilding his fragile relationship with dean was thrown out the window the exact second he broke the last seal. Now dean just told him that he does not think that him the sam could ever be what they were because sam chose a demon over his own family. His brother, the one who cared for him, fed him, and raised him since john was absent during a huge chunk of their childhoods. 

Now sam was sitting on the motel bed that was away from the door. As sam thought over his options, he suddenly was aware of the  _thump thump thump_ of the heart that was beating in his chest. "can't. dean. sorry. let lucifer out. 'm a monster" sam began to choke on his words as he felt like he was not getting enough air. A few moments later, sam began to realize what was happening, he was having a panic attack. With great difficulty, sam pulled his phone out of his pocket and sped dialed dean. He knew dean would be reluctant to help him but dean makes things better. he always had

* * *

 

As dean was drinking his troubles away in a bar, not to far from the motel sam and him were staying at, his phone rang. Thankfully, without looking at the caller number identification, he answered the call. "Hello? Okay woah, sam is that you. Come on, i just need some spac-" dean trailed off mid sentence as he began to notice the hitch in his little brother's breathing. "sam, hey i'm on my way, just. lay down okay. sssshh it's okay." Dean quickly slammed a twenty of the table and bolted out the door, ignoring the bartender's shouts out in an attempt to give the rushing man his change. But at this point, all dean could think about was getting back to sam. His mind was in a manstra of  _save sam save sam save sam save sam_. 

"sam? Talk to me, tell me what is happening. Tell me your symptoms. I'm coming, i swear" Dean sped out of the parking lot of the bar and began towards the direction of the motel. dean waited for sam to respond, hoping to god that he was conscious. "I'm coming, sammy" telling him that reminded him of their earlier years where he was preparing a bottle for baby sammy. "bo- body cl- c-clenching up. can't breath- de" sam whimpered and dean pressed the gas pedal harder when sam used the nickname he had not used since he was a able. Normally if he was hurt, sick or drunk 'dean' would become d'n but now since sam was using 'de' dean knew how bad this actually was. 

Dean had made it to the motel in record time and wasted now time bursting into the door. There sam was, hyperventilating and curled up in a ball on the bed that was the farthest away from the door. Dean made his way to sam in three large strides. "sam, hey. breathe. we have been through this before. it's okay, just-" he was cut off by sam "cant, body s-seizing up, d'n" sam choked and his eyes began rolling into his head from the lack of air. "hey. HEY. Breathe damn it!" Dean exclaimed before turning sam on his back and checking the pulse point at his left wrist. His pulse was extremely quick, but had a strong steady beat. Dean released his arm, noting the way it fell limply to the bed and climbed fully onto it, pulling sam up with him. "sammy, you aren't givin' me any options here. you know what i have to do." Dean pulled sam's body to him, not liking the way he was completely lax. his head lolled to the side and landed with a soft thump when it made contact with dean's. Dean slapped him, straight on his plaid clothed stomach, hoping to stop the muscle from seizing up some more. With his relief, he felt some of the muscles graudally lose tensions. 

At this point, dean had forgotten about lucifer and hell. His sole focus was on rousing sam. Dean had also noticed that his breathing had evened out to a slow, strong, and even beat. Sam's skin that was a ghostly white before, now was a light pink, not as pink as dean would like, but that's okay. Dean laided sam fully on the bed, and tucked him in, his hand lingering on his chest for a moment as he took sam's temperature and pulse. Both were better than what they were ten minutes ago, as that was when sam began to lose consciousness. Dean smiled at his passed out sam, "sweet dreams, sammy" 


	5. drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last thing Sam saw before the darkness overtook him was dean's hand plunging once again into the icy waters

one minute he was on the ice, the next he was under. it happened  _so_ fast. the cold temperature shocked Sam as he frantically tried to swim towards the surface.

"d'n" Sam gurgled out, immediately i'm doing that it was a terrible mistake in that decision, as water entered his mouth, causing him to choke and swallow the frigid water,handfuls at a time. sam was starting to get scared as he began to feel a bit dizzy from the lack of air, he tried to swim to the surface, he really did. 

_i'm sorry, dean._

the last thing sam saw before the darkness overtook him was dean's hand plunging once again into the icy water.

* * *

As soon as dean witnessed sam break through the ice and fall into the water below, he carefully tiptoed over the ice to the hole where he could see sam struggling to swim to the surface, the cold temperature slowing down his movments. as dean took a deep breath and threw his hand into the water, he began to realize that Sam's eyes were begin to glaze over. 

moments later his eyes rolled in the back of his head and his head lolled forward. dean began panicking at the sight as Sam's body began to twitch spamsodically. "i'm coming, Sammy. hang on!" dean gathered up all his strength and dug his arm and hand as deep as he could into the water, grunting at the coldness. he dug just a little deeper and his fingertips brushed the soft frabic of sammy's hoodie. 

dean took this opportunity to grabbed it and pull as hard as he could. "Jesus christ" dean finally pulled the dead weight out of the freezing cold water. He was still mindful of the ice and pulled sam out of the clearing. picking Sam up was hard, the kid was already bigger than dean and the soaking wet clothes just made him  _that_ much heavier. however the slight blue tinge that had overtook Sam's body gave him pure unadultered strength as he picking sam up, beginning to Sprint as fast as he could when the ice began to split, crack and break. 

about ten seconds later, dean had made it to the bank and carefully set Sam down on the cold dry ground below. "okay, okay, it'll be okay" at this point he didn't know whether he was comforting Sam or himself. dean placed two fingers at the pulse point at his throat,and began to do cpr when it could not find one. " _oh no you are NOT dying on me"_ after a countless number of compressions dean noticed water trickling out of sam's mouth and he turned him on his side. as soon as he does this, though, sam whimpers and takes in a quick, painful gasp. 

dean finally breathes himself as reliefs threathens to make dean pass out. "ssh it's okay sammy, just breathe" dean soothed as he ran his fingers through sam's chocolate brown locks. sam shivered, almost violently and dean began moving him, causing sam moan softly, his eyes rolling back a bit. "nonono Sammy, look I know you're cold but I fixed the impala's heater." dean tried to get sam to stay awake so he could at least get him warm. Sam cracked one eye open and moaned in content. "okay up, we go, Sammy boy- heyhey shit! woah woah. okay I got cha. you can pass out as soon as we are in the car" dean was supporting about ninety-five percent of sam's weight as Sam was actually kind of out if it. 

As soon as he has Sam settled and nestled in the passengers seat dean books it to the other side and slides in. as he turns the key in the ignition with one hand, he began turning on all the heater,full blast, open vents and all with the other. sam moaned softly as the flow of the warm air hit him. "pass out n'w d'n?" Sam slurred from exhaustion. dean took a look a Sam and nodded "yeah,i'll be right here" Sam's eyes rolled into his head and his body slumped to the side, head lolling onto dean's shoulder. he was out before he landed.

 


	6. blood loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> missing scene from season 4 episode 19, "Jump The Shark"  
> kinda short lol but enjoy

The dizziness was getting worse by the second. As he watched dean prepare to fight the ghouls, sam used must of his energy to give him a warning "Dean they're ghouls!" which fortunately caused dean to stop dead in his tracks. with a single shot, dean killed the female ghoul. "which means headshot" dean begin to finally make his way to his little brother when ghoul adam came up from behind and ended up going through the glass door.  _fuck, dean hurry up, please_ sam thought as staying awake was hard enough, let alone talking. After a few moments of crashes and thumps, the entire place went deadly and eerily silent. sam took a few deep breathes, hoping not to fall unconscious as he felt his arms and legs go numb. The blood was flowing in the bowls at a sickening speed. Then sam realized that he was going to be dead in about four minutes if he was still in the same position. 

" _ **Dean!"**_

Dean had gotten up, and wiped his mouth when he heard sam call his name weakly, and he remembered that sam was actually still bleeding out, so he rushed to the kitchen table, where he saw sam. he almost gasped at the sight. sam's pallor was almost a ghostly white, and sam was clearly having trouble keeping his eyes open. Dean quickly went to work, grabbing a knife and cutting the tape that was holding sam down."come on, come on, come on"  He kept one hand on sam to keep him steady as he grabbed kitchen towels with his other. "hang on. alright, here we go. here we go. hang on buddy" dean cooed as he wrapped the towels around the wounds on sam's arms. sam sighed, trying to block out the stinging and the pain. "Thank you" dean felt sam begin to list slightly to the side but his arm keep him from doing so. 

"That's whats family's for, right?" before sam could respond dean said "keep pressure on that" as he walked quickly to the car to retrieve the ironic orange juice that he had gotten two days prior.  It was a little warm, but it was way better than nothing. "k'p pres'ure" sam slurred as the dizziness was starting to make a come back, easier said than done. Especially since he was bleeding out and feeling really faint. he must have closed his eyes because when he opened them, he stared right into the face of a concerned dean. "hey, you passed out, try to drink this, easy, it's only orange juice, sammy" sam closed his eyes, drinking the juice, realizing how thirsty he was, began to gulp at the drink greedily. "hey, woah, slow down don't want you blowing chunks of this stuff in the car, sam"

sam moaned softly as his head fell forward and to the side, instantly hitting dean's forearm. "hey. you with me, sammy. cause we gotta get outta here"  the only response dean got was a soft groan before sam founded enough energy to talk. "g'nna pass out, de" dean shook his head "nope, you can pass out when we get to the damn motel, alright, now let's go, before you begin to go into shock" dean pulled sam up and off the table, wincing when sam stumbled and moaned weakly. "de, dean please. tired. cold" sam's body gave an involuntary shiver and dean basically carried his entire weight to the car. Dean is just happy that he used their belts to tie the kitchen towels around the wounds of sam's arms, as he was starting to get sam settled in the passenger's seat, he stopped and noticed the wound on sam's side. 

Dean was fuming, he wanted to go back and shoot both of them again because they had the audacity to actually hurt sam. When sam's shivering intensified dean turned on the heat to full blast, aiming all the warm air at sam, before taking off his jacket and wrapped it around the solid shaking form. "the wounds are not bleeding anymore, you can pass out, but i will wake you every five minutes to make sure you don't get any worse, okay sammy?" sam huffed weakly. "d'n if i pass.... pass out then not gonna.. answer...youuuu" sam's voice trailed off as the pain and blood loss finally took a toll on his body. "i swear to god i will drop your ass in a hospital bed." sam cracked an eye at the declaration. "can't. they will think. 'm crazy or... or.." sam's body went limp as darkness overtook him. "i'm right here, it'll be okay, sammy" 

As he drove to the motel, he was relieved to see that sam's shivering has decreased. However, a small part of him was actually worried that the decrease in his little brother's shivering was a result of his body beginning to shut down on him. Sam was seeming to get a little bit better so dean made a quick decision to stop at a local walmart that was only three minutes from the motel. There he bought a few gallons of orange juice, some club sandwiches, and some chicken salad organic stuff he had found in the healthy isle. Desperate to get back to the car and check on sam, dean was only gone for five minutes. When he got back, he was concerned at the fine line of sweat that was on his forehead. This made dean frowned as he immediately threw the bags of groceries in the car so he could check sam's temperature. There was heat lingering off him, and dean prayed to god that sam was not on the brink of infection.


	7. sleepy (version 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> includes bits of 14x15 and 14x05.   
> Sam ends up passing out in the impala, causing castiel to take him to the bunker and put him to bed. dean is not amused

"Sam" castiel was starting to get worried about him. he noticed how sam's yawns were increasing in frequency. "i'm good. i'm good. honestly" sam countered but the yawns that kept assaulting him said otherwise. "yeah i know. everybody's good-"castiel started as the pair walked towards the building. "but after this maybe; dean's right you need to rest" this caused sam to sigh. he knew that dean and cas meant well but he couldn't. he could not sleep knowing that out there somewhere there was a monster, hurting, killing people. 

"i can't. just because i'm tired doesn't mean the monsters are gonna stop, you know? doesn't mean anything. plus we don't have as many hunters as we used to" sam and castiel approached the back entrance before sam huffed. "wait. i forgot my wallet in the car" castiel nodded and watched as sam walked off. castiel entered but ignored the greeting the young cashier gave. he wanted to wait until sam had returned to say anything. two minutes later castiel began to get a bit worried. he was starting to think about going out to the car to check on sam. after seven minutes have passed the curiosity gets the better of him. 

castiel quickly headed outside and towards the car. he was shocked at the sight. sam was out cold inside the impala. well, not fully inside, the door was open and the bottom half of sam's freakishly long legs were dangling out. "sam!" castiel exclaimed before dashing to the passenger side of the car. he really is glad that dean taught him how to check a pulse properly. sam's pulse was strong but fast. "stubborn winchesters" cas growled before making sure sam was all the way in the car before slamming the door shut. he declared to himself that he was going to take sam to the bunker and put him to bed. castiel did a final check on sam before climbing into the driver's seat. in the time it took for them to get to the bunker, sam hadn't woken up to more than a moan or whimper. the only movement was his body with the movements of the car

castiel parked and hoped the door of their house was unlocked. he had to be a little careful before sam was all slumped up against the door, out like a fucking light. cas took sam's right arm and wrapped it around both of his shoulders. he held it in place with his right arm and wrapped his free hand and arm around sam's waist. sam's head lolled into the crook of cas' neck and shoulder. castiel begin half dragging half carrying sam to the door. he breathed a sigh of relief when the door was unlocked. this meant that dean was at home 

dean was doing some research when he heard the door open. he stealthily got up,gun drawn, but immediately put it on the table when he saw castiel and sam. "what the hell happened!" concern flashed in the depths of his eyes as he put his hand underneath sam's chin and pulled his head up, noting the lax features. castiel sighed. "i believe that sam lost consciousness due to exhaustion" dean huffed. "i fucking knew it. i told him nearly two months ago that he needed some damn sleep" 

* * *

 

**_"You got any rest lately. like, at all? i mean, look man, i know things are crazy right now. i mean, hell, i just went toe-to-toe with my own personal horror movie icon, but we all need our beauty sleep" dean sighed because he didn't know why he asked if sam was sleeping when he already knew the awnser to that._ **

**_"dean i have sixteen hunters on cases right now. that's not counting jack and cas in sarasota  or mom and Bobby working that rugaru in texas" dean felt as sam was trying to change the subject. hunting had NOTHING to do with sam not getting enough sleep. dean and sam knew hunting while tired was a mistake but dean was trying to make sam see that._ **

**_"you know these people survived a war, right" dean asked, starting to become a hit irritated with his younger brother. "yeah but a war isn't hunting. these people need,um lore and weapons and tips and backups and- look don't worry about me,alright? i'm good"_ **

**_dean huffed. yeah easier said than done. I've been worrying about you my whole life._ **

* * *

Dean grabbed the other half of sam and helped castiel bring him to his bedroom. "actually put him in my bed. i want to keep an eye on him. we both do. i know your angel or whatever powers aren't the best right now but i need you to be ready to knock him out if he tries to leave or anything like that" castiel nodded and watched as dean took full control of sam, lifting him up in his arms. "could you pull back the covers so we can put him to bed" a few moments later, after castiel pulled the covers, sam was finally in bed. his head lolled as dean adjusted him. dean covered sam with some extra blankets after he noticed sam was shivering a bit in his sleep "sweet dreams, sammy" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> version 2 well be teen! sam studying for school and training like crazy and being exhausted


	8. sleepy (version 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teen!sam is studying for school and training like crazy while also helping dean and john out on hunts dean and john realize how exhausted sam actually was. (some angst, n fluff)

_hunt, study, train_ was all seventeen year old sam winchester knew. there was no time or place for play. only work. sam worked extremely hard to please his brother, dad and his teachers, no matter how tired or sleepy he was. he couldn't really used that as an excuse anymore. that last time he did it did not go so well with dean and john 

\-----

sam was so exhausted he had to make an effort to stay on his feet. "sam!" his dad's voice boomed through the medium sized motel room. "me and dean found a hunt, get your gear and be ready in ten minutes!" sam sighed, he did not want to go with dean and dad this time. he was just to go to sleep. sam sluggishly got what little he had packed in surprisingly only five minutes. after he was done sam stepped into the kitchen where john and dean were leaning over a computer that rested on the "seen better days" dining table. "dad. can i-" john cut sam off "no, we need someone to be look out" sam huffed but decided not to argue. he could sense that john was not in a good mood.

\-----

the schedule was like this, 

up at five, train until bus comes for school at seven.

school from eight until three, 

home at three thirty, clean the house and the weapons. then train until nine, that's when dean gets home from his little part time job. his father declared that since dean worked 18 hours a week,he did not have to clean anything, only train with sam. they also wanted sam to be damn near fluent in Latin. 

sam sighed he still had homework and he wasn't even half way done with cleaning. his exhaustion was deep down. sam forced himself to splash his face with ice cold water after dozing off while cleaning a gun, and he was so tired he forgot to put the safety on. after triple checking to make sure that the weapons were absolutely fucking spotless, did he start on his homework. 

"stupid fucking english" sam grumbled to himself, but he stopped complaining after he heard the familiar rumbled of the impala. he then realized that dean had been off tonight. he was probably with dad. maybe hopefully,they went grocery shopping with dean's check or something like that. but then when no one came in, sam sighed and just assumed that john and dean were having a beer on the porch outside. 

sam had finally finished his homework and he gasped in realization before yawning. he had totally forgot to train today. sam got up quickly and staggered forward and yanked open the door. "heya, samm- woah. you okay?" dean asked, his green eyes sparkling in concern. "g'tta train, forgot, weapons spotless" sam then went out to the little field where the three had set up their training stuff. dean and john stood and after exchanging concerned glances decided to follow sam, who was staggered towards the field. "sam!" john called out, sam turned around and finally they got a real look at him. he was pale and he had bags underneath his eyes. dean and john picked up their speed when sam started to sway on his feet.

once they were in front of sam, his legs gave out and his forehead lolled into the dip of dean's collarbone " _deeeeeeaaann"_ he slurred out his brother's name. "ssh, we got cha, sammy" john soothed as he grabbed sam from dean's arms, alarmed at how limp the youngest was in his arms. "dean, go and get some stuff ready from sam" dean knew that "stuff" was to pull back the covers so they could put sam to bed. part of dean wants to be the one who held sam but that thought was quickly put to rest as john walked into the motel room. sam hung limply from his arms, his head leaning heavily into the crook of john's shoulder. 

he gently laid sam on the uncovered bed and after covering sam with the thick blankets he and dean both sighed. "how could we have not noticed how exhausted he was" dean had to blink away tears in his eyes. "it's okay, dean, we'll make it up to him when he is fully rested" john replied before glancing at his youngest. dean stroked his brother's soft brown locks. john planted a kiss on sam's forehead "sleep easy, son" 


	9. stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dean and john have to calm sam down in order to stitch up a deep and long cut on his arm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been posting more i'm v proud of myself hehe

"damn it dean hold him." john's voice was loud and demanding,however as he turned his attention to sam, it suddenly changed to gentle and soft. sam shook his head. "please" his broken pleas reached both elder winchester's hearts but they knew this had to happen. dean placed a delicate kiss on the top of sam's head. "you know the drill sam" john said, sam nodded his head, he probably wanted sam to repeat them to distract him from the pain. 

"breathe, through the p-pa- please. don't." sam pleaded and squirmed around, forcing dean to resort to the option of straddling him, his knees pinned by his brother's. the cut was long and deep, but thankfully clean, if dean had an estimated it would take about tweleve or so stitches to close the wound. thanks to their last bad hunt, which was only four days ago, they were out of pain medicine. that mean sam was going to feel  _every fucking stitch_

"can't. please. daddy" john and dean both froze in their tracks, holy shit. sam had not called john daddy in years. this was bad. this was really  _fucking_ bad. "sam it's okay, we are not going anywhere. but we do need to stitch this cut up okay" sam sobbed and shook his head once more. john motioned for dean to comfort and hold him and keep him still and dean leaned and whispered words into sam's ear. sam ended up passing out by the sixth stitch and john and dean were almost relieved. they didn't want Sam to have to suffer in pain. twenty minutes and fourteen stitches later sam was carefully tucked into bed. dean laid next to him, cautious of the wound. john smiled at his two sleeping boys 


	10. fire and ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam is determined to prove himself, no matter how hot it gets.

_fucking texas heat_

_fucking heat wave_

_fucking heat index_

sam winchester was not giving up until he had done the ten laps around the area that john had assigned to him as a punishment for apparently not having his head fully in the game on the last hunt the three of them went on, or some shit like that. he couldn't really quite remember exactly what it was. as fate would have it, john did not make dean do any laps as a reward for having little to no mistakes in the hunt. sam sighed and panted as the sun seemed to beat done on him, and only him. earlier in the morning sam had listened to the weather forecast on the radio and it was supposed to be one of the hottest days of the summer. the high being 109 and the low being 97. 

the heat index is what worried sam, it was supposed to feel like 109, even if it was only 97 degrees outside. "when it's summer i wish it was winter and when it's fucking winter i wish it was summer. i can't win" sam snickered at his own comment and tried to focus on finishing the laps and keeping his tiny breakfast from coming right back up. sam huffed as he realized, john said sam could have real breakfast and water as soon as he got done with the laps. this cause sam to run a bit faster, but soon after, sam stopped and made a sound that sounded like a hybrid between a giggle, burp, and gasp. before he even knew it, sam was staring down at his breakfast "fuck" he only had two more laps to go, he couldn't give up now. 

those two laps were absolute hell. after half of a lap, sam had to stop and rest for a few moments because he was dizzy and there was black spots dancing around in his line of vision. he wanted to go straight home and sleep. but then he knew that john would play the "dean did twice as much at your age, but you didn't see him complain" card. sam sighed and got back up and finished the rest of the lap, despite the dizziness and exhaustion from the burning summer, texas heat. he always wonder why in the summer they would always be in the south, and in the winter they would always be in the north. sam always thought it should be the other way around. that way it was a warm 60 or 70 degrees year round, not a hot as fuck 90 or even 100 or more degrees. 

as sam approached the door of the cabin, he prepared for john's voice to say something on the lines of "dean would have been back ages ago" or something. "hey sammy. how was that punishment" dean snickered as sam walked into the cabin. sam sighed as he realized their dad didn't turn on the air condition, but he still asked "is the air on" his voice was only a little bit slurred, but it was still enough for dean to catch on. "dad's in the shower, i'll ask when he gets out" sam nodded at his reply and went to go get a water bottle. dean watched and was amazed at how the water in the bottle was gone in a matter of seconds. "wow, sammy" dean smiled as sam chuckled and made his way into their shared room. as soon as he was out of dean's line of vision, sam collapsed on the bed. he liked how the bed was cool, it felt like heaven on his burning skin 

john was taking a quick shower and hoped sam had shown up by the time he got out, john dried and dressed himself before leaving the bathroom and heading to the kitchen where dean was sitting at the table, reading some random was article in a magazine. "has sam come back, yet" john looked at the clock and noticed it was about ten in the morning. dean nodded "yeah; he came home like fifteen minutes ago, i think he's sleep, let's go check on him" dean had noticed that he had forgotten about noticing sam's slurred voice. john sighed, "dean, i think he will be just fi-" dean cut him off, "it's just he seemed a little off, like a little unsteady" dean finally admitted to john in an effort to convince him they should check on sam. john raised his eyebrows at this confession "and what makes you think that?" dean huffed, "well, he was swaying a little on his feet and his speech was a bit slurred" dean thought that john was chastise dean for not letting Sam "take care of his damn self" but john finally gave it and the two elder winchesters made their way to sam and dean's shared room. 

"sammy? you in there" john's thick voice boomed throughout the cabin. no answer. "sam?" dean called out, concern and possibly fear sparkled in those green eyes of his. as they tried the door, they were surprised when it was unlocked. once they figured it was unlocked, they waisted no time in busting into the room. sam was passed out on the bed farthest away from the door and dean and john made their way to sam in record time. as soon as john touched sam's cheek, his eyes had widened, and for the first time dean had saw that there was alarm and fear in his dad's eyes. "go start a cool bath, not to cool though. go dean. NOW!" dean immediately took off and john reached an arm around sam's back and sat him up. as he multitasked in getting sam undressed, he took his temperature. john waited impatiently and cursed when the numbers read 104.3, there was no hospital around for miles, so they had to cool him down one way or another. after he carefully laid sam on the bed, he dashed to the bathroom, and relief fell upon him when he saw dean pouring ice cube in the already cold water. "good, dean, i'll be right back" and he went to the bedroom and picked up his youngest. 

"i got you, daddy's got you, dean's got you, we got ya, sammy" john soothed as he carried sam the distance from the room to the bathroom. sam's arm was banging against john's thigh with every step and his head slumped against his father's own, every so often bobbing up and down as john walked as fast as he could without dropping sam. john wished for the days where sam was only like ninety or so pounds not 150. john entered the bathroom with sam and dean helped him set a limp sam down into the water. "push him under, but bring him up every few seconds so he doesn't drown" john and dean was dismayed that sam didn't even move a muscle, even though he was in freezing cold ice water. dean, john and even sam, indeed fought fire with ice. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam is punished for something he did not do. very angsty (brief limp dean, major limp sam)

the hunt had been long and hard for all three of them. sam sighed as he lowered his head on the way home. he was hurt by the werewolf but so was dean. john's demanding gaze met sam's sad one. "mind telling me where the hell you were when dean was getting attacked?" sam was about to confess that john was wrong and that there were actually two werewolves but john didn't even give him a chance to reply to his seemingly rhetorical question. "i'm tired of you going into hunts not paying attention. you are going to get someone or yourself killed one day. we will discuss your punishment once we get to the motel and once dean is patched up. is that clear" sam blinked away tears and fought the urge to tell john what had happened but he feared john would accuse him of lying to cover his own ass. sam tried to keep his breathing under control as the impala made it's way down the highway. john glazed at sam every so often and began to narrow his eyes in suspicion and concern. 

the reason why is because everytime sam would get in trouble, he would be in a bitchy mood for the rest of the goddamn day. now looking at him, john began to think that sam looked tired. maybe even injured. john shook his head and diverted his eyes to dean who lay in the backseat, he was not unconscious, but alseep. john just thought that sam wasn't tired, he was just really feeling guilty about what he said to the boy. after a few more hours of driving out from the middle of fucking nowhere, they finally reached town. john sighed in relief and dean began to wake up. "hey, deano. how are you feeling?" john smiled warmed at his son. dean smiled back and winced at the pain a little bit "i'm sore. that damn werewolf" john chuckled at dean's vulgar language and pulled into the parking lot of the motel. it took awhile for all three of them to make their way into the motel but once they did, john began to patch up dean. the good thing is, that dean only needed a few stiches but the catch was he was going to have a killer headache soon. 

thinking of how to punish sam, john fed dean some powerful pain killers once dean started to moan in pain from the headache. it was the powerful ones that would knock you the fuck out. once dean was out cold in bed, john went to the closet and laid eyes on the black leather belt. he was going to have to give sam a long and hard bleeding. the reason why is because dean could have died tonight. "sam!" his voice boomed throughout the motel and sam was in front of him in a heartbeat. "lay cross my knee, kid" sam cursed mentally. for some reason john would called him 'kid' when he was about to give sam a spanking. and sam didn't even like it. but sam knew it would be worse if john had to go and grab him. seconds later he was laid across his knee, trying not to moan about the pain in his shoulder. john waisted no time in busting his backside with the belt. sam head back tears for the first part but he almost caved and broke down when john announced he was getting the full on fucking punishment. dread began to overtake sam as he knew what the full punishment was. 

john had told both of them what it was but neither of them had made it this far. until now. john pulled down sam's pants and underpants all at once. he laid fire. "please! i'm sorry. dad!" sam yelled out, causing john to shake his head. "but what if dean had died tonight? sorry would not have fixed anything" sam lost count after fifteen and the intense seats left him unable to exhale. the lack of air made him extremely dizzy and once john noticed this he stopped. "sam. breathe." he had also noticed that sam's skin had gotten three shades paler. "sam! breathe. deep breaths." john stood and pulled sam to his feet. he sighed when he saw that sam was swaying in his arms, eyes rolling to the back of their sockets. john was quick once sam's legs gave out, he had sam in his arms in nearly two seconds flat. john sighed as a pang of guilt smashed into him. john knew damn well he had went to far. john picked up sam and carefully laid him in his bed. as john started to pull the covers of sam, he stopped dead in his tracks. sam's shoulder was bleeding. and then he remembered that werewolves tend to hunt in pairs of twos. "fuck"


	12. adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dean's confused on why sam has a broken arm and he is even crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my medical skills n knowledge are awful ! ♡

as dean kneeled in front of sam, he was utterly confused. sam fell off his bike and dean swore he heard a snap. as he began to examine the arm he knew without a shadow of a doubt that sam's arm was indeed broken. what confused dean was here is his very emotional thirteen year old brother who cried over titanic but not crying over this. "sammy, you're not crying" dean said still reeling from the shock. sam huffed and rolled his eyes. truth was, the only reason why is because the adrenaline was slamming through sam's body. "does it hurt" dean prodded at the now bruising and almost deformed arm, gasping when Sam didn't even flinch. 

sam took a deep breath as his dad finally caught up to them. "what happened?" he glanced at his two boys who were crouched down on the curb, safely out of the road. "i fell off my bike, i think my arm is broken" dean almost enthusiastically joined in the discussion "dad, he ain't even crying! that's what confused me" john chuckled at the dean's seemingly shocked and excited state. "that's because the adrenaline in his body is blocking the pain" sam sighed and allowed dean to hold his arm up. "well could you please like, i don't know, put this shit back into place before I start to feel- FUCK" sam yelled as the pain rammed into his body, fast and hard. "nice going dad" sam spat through agony and gritted teeth as his father position his arm. 


	13. i didn't mean to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dean had a bad day, but Sammy just wants to play.

_this had to be the worst day ever_ , dean thought to himself as he approached the impala. he was just relieved that it was finally over and hopefully tomorrow will be a much better one. john was seated in the front while sammy was content in the back seat. he saw that sammy was happily eating cheerios, but once sam had saw him, he knew that sam would be all over him the minute he got into the car. "how was school, deano?" john began the journey home. dean shrugged "i had a bad day" john sighed "you wanna talk about it" all it took for him to drop the subject was when dean shook his head and just stared out the window at the passing scenery. 

"dean! look! i named this one after you. he's nice and strong!" dean stiffled a sigh and replied. "that's cool sammy" after what felt like hours, the impala finally pulled into the parking lot of the motel that the three of them were staying at. all dean wanted was to go lay down on his bed and do nothing, even if he wasn't tired, but he had homework to do, and he had to watch sammy as john was headed out on a hunt that wouldn't bring him back until the next morning. that meant that dean couldn't go outside and play football with his friends from school 

_this is so friggin' unfair! i want to have fun !_

_dean sighed as he sat down at the kitchen table and began working on his homework._ as dean was working through the third math problem, john gave him a list of instructions and a pat on the shoulder before leaving for the hunt that was in the next town over. the list was a piece of notebook paper. 

the list read

**no going outside, unless you are in danger**

**make sure sam is in bed by eight, make sure you are in bed by nine.**

**i will be back in the morning**

**-dad**

sam was bored, he wanted to play with dean for a little bit. so he ran as fast as his little legs would carry him and made his way to the kitchen. there he noticed dean working on something. "deeeean play with me" sam giggled as he hopped in the chair next to his older brother. dean sighed, almost angrily and sam cocked his head to the side like a puppy. was dean mad at him? "deeeeean" sam repeated, flinching when dean snapped back. "WHAT?" sam gulped "i was wondering if you could play with me?" sam's eyes were sparkling with hope but that quickly dissipated. "not right now, sammy" he really didn't want to snap or something like he did a minute ago. 

"but pleasee! please. dean" for some reason that made dean snap, he shoved sam. since sam was small, a small shove could easily cause him to fall, and when he fell he scrapped the palm of his left hand. "I HAVE TO DO MY HOMEWORK" dean yelled but instantly regretted it as it made Sam whimper and flinch in fear. dean sighed as he placed the pencil on the worksheet "sammy,come here" he began inching closer and closer until sam took off down the hallway. dean was surprised at how fast sam ran. a second later dean heard a door slam and lock. "damn it" dean said as he realized sam had locked himself in the bathroom 

"sam. open the door" dean rapped on the door, hard and loud. a defiant "no" flooded from the other side. "what if i have to go use the restroom?" dean knew sam was contemplating his options. "but do you?" sam sounded as innocent as ever and that only made dean feel even more guilty. "no, but i just want to apologize" he heard sam sniffle before opening the door. dean felt his heart aches as he notices that sam is keeping his distance from dean. "i didn't mean to snap on you like that, sammy. it was way out of line and i'm sorry" sam nodded before surprising dean and crushing him with the richest hug ever. dean sighed and hugged him back before noticing the tiny scrape on the kid's hand.  the kid has a big heart, always too forgiving, too easily. 


	14. scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( SPOILER ALERT)
> 
> dean woke up to sam screaming

he almost forget, the both had been hit with the same type of bullet, that can only mean one thing. him and sam were connected 

__

* * *

the thing that normally would bring sam out of his slumber was a sudden noise or the urge to relieve himself but this time, it was different. it was pain. excruciating pain to be exact. "FUCK" his shoulder that was throbbing earlier was now in the worse pain he had ever felt in his life. he needed dean. dean would make it better. "DEAN" 

dean was snapped from his dream about a hot hawaiian girl when sam yelled at to him. he could have swore he heard his name being called. that thought was all dean needed to hear to bolt up,still half asleep and grab the gun that rested on the nightstand right beside his bed. "sammy?" he called out and to his *suprised he heard a pained and strained version of his name. 

dean raced towards his younger brother's room and what he saw broke his heart. sam was sitting up in bed,tears streaming down his face as he whimpered, honest to God whimpered, in pain "is it the shoulder" sam nodded and took in a deep breath before letting out an ear piercing scream. "SAM" dean rushed over to him and pulled him in his arms. "it hurts. it hurts" dean shushed him and began to rock him back and forth. "i know it does. it's okay" dean comforted him. soon enough, sam started to focus on dean and not the pain in his shoulder. 

"that's it. that's right, sammy, relax. I'm here now"

 

 


	15. sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's blood sugar is low.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little of dean whump in the beginning but do not worry

sam is trying to ignore the slight dizziness and the rumbling of his stomach as he watched his father stitch up the four inch gash on dean's arm. he had not eaten since the morning before they left for the hunt because dean and john were immersed in the new upcoming hunt. thoughts about getting something to eat after the hunt were overlooked as john races back to the motel,desperate to start patching dean up. john fed dean a few things: pain killers, sprite, and half a sandwich. 

john then turned his attention to sam, now that his full attention was focused on his younger son, he began to notice that sam was three shades paler than usual. now come to think about, he could have friggin swore that sam was attempting to hiding the fact that he was a bit unsteady on his feet. "sammy?" his voice was soft unlike the normal harsh tone it possessed on a daily basis. he frowned when he noticed that sam's reaction time was delayed. 

this meant that sam wasn't unconscious but the kid was definitely out of it. he needed to get him something to eat and that needed to happen right now. "come on" john said as he took sam's hand and lead him to the kitchen. once the two arrived, john, with a little bit of difficulty, picked Sam up and placed him on the table. "we're gonna get you some food, real soon,kiddo" John soothed as he hastily began preparing a sandwich with some chips and cookies with a gatorade on the side. 

the kid's blood sugar was probably low as shit. john finished preparing  impromptu meal in record time and found that sam was struggling to keep himself awake, only moments away from losing the battle with unconsciousness. john decided it would be best to hop on the table right next to sam and at least try and feed him something to bring his blood sugar up. as he positioned himself next to him, sam slumped to the side, landing against John. "i need you to open your mouth" sam moaned but did as John said

john took a piece of the sandwhich and gently placed it in sam's mouth. even though sam was on the verge of passing out, he swallowed the piece and sighed. "that's it, sam" john fed his youngest son a cookie and was relieved when he found that even though sam was still pale, he wasn't as pale as he was before. it took nearly half an hour for the food to be finished but once it was gone exhaustion replaced dizziness and sam drifted off, his head lolling against the crook of his father's shoulder and neck. 

John waited a few minutes before scooping sam up into his arms and placing him right next to dean, he made sure that sam's pulse and temperature were okay. he was a bit dismayed when he saw that sam was running a slight fever but that was  because he was fucking exhausted. he can sleep it off but john made sure to check him and dean in the morning before they left. 

"sleep tight, boys"


	16. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x09, scene where sam is nearly murdered by a lamp

all it takes for his heart to began racing is the faint sound of a crash. it seems as if maybe something just feel, but at this point, there's so many supernatural beings at there he is skeptical of something just falling. dean contemplated his options for a few precious seconds and ultimately decided to go upstairs and see if sam is okay. he rather be safe than sorry. he was not prepared for what his eyes perceived. sam was there, alright. but he was far from okay. the lamp was strangling him. a fucking lamp. "sam!" he waited no time in getting to his younger brother's side. as soon as he was close enough,dean dropped down to his knees and attempting to pull the cord from sam's neck. 

"ARRRGH" dean exclaimed as he tried to free sam from the cord,but failed. he knew what he had to do. he didn't want to leave his brother but he didn't really have a choice here. touching sam briefly on his shoulder dean ran to the wall and started working on getting the angry spirit out of the room. after what seemed like forever, the white smoke cloud had seemed to dissipate and all that dean could hear was the faint sound of sam's wheezing. he turned around but a all new panic set in him when he realized sam wasn't moving. dean kneels right beside him and pulls a basically limp sam into his arms. he pulls sam close as he starts working on the loop of the cord that was around sam's neck. 

sam's head lolls against the dip between dean's shoulder and neck. he unwrapped the cord three times before he was finally able to pull it straight over sam's heavy, limp head. "ughnuh" sam moans out as he vaguely feels himself start to fall backwards. dean catches him before sam even had the chance to get halfway to the floor. dean pulls him in for a quick hug, thankful that things didn't escalate. "d'n" sam moan as he started taking breaths. they were painful and labored but breaths nonetheless. "ssh, i got you sammy, i'm right here" dean held sam tight as he listened to the beautiful sound of sam breathing once again


End file.
